Hokage
by Clio Salome
Summary: Kakashi fue muy claro, Uzumaki Naruto o Uchiha Sasuke sería el siguente Hokage; sin embargo el que no fuera elegido debía marcharse de Konoha. ¿Cómo tomará esta noticia la pareja? ¿Qué será más importante?. -Naruto y Sasuke han huido- One-shot shonen-ai SN


Creo que nadie está conforme con el final del manga de Naruto, personalmente no porque no haya tenido toques shinen-ai sino que lo sentí demasiado forzado. El capítulo 700 está de más y en cierta forma contradice algunas cosas de la trama.  
>Esta historia ya la había planeado pero ahora con todo esto me pareció buena idea escribirla al fin, con unos días de atrasó.<br>Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el cual creo que ha consumido demasiados estupefacientes y sustancias alucinógenas y que es el ser más odiado en la actualidad.

**Hokage**

Hokage, el líder de la Aldea oculta entre las hojas; muchos niños soñaban con llegar a ese puesto algún día, signo de estatus y de respeto, aspiración de tantos. Esa palabra: Hokage, significaba mucho, pero para él, Hatake Kakashi, era sinónimo de fastidio. Había aceptado el cargo solo de forma transitoria pero la situación se había alargado ya por varios años, así que como era costumbre decidió relajarse un rato y tomar un respiro.

En su clásica bola de humo el peliplateado apareció sobre su rostro en el monumento de piedra de los hokages, nada era tan relajante como ver la aldea al atardecer.

-no creo que a Minato-sensei le guste que su hijo y su novio estén en un encuentro carnal sobre su escultura- le habló a la pareja que se comía a besos a dos cabezas de la suya, ese seguía siendo su pasatiempo favorito: molestar a sus alumnos

-¿y tú no tienes que firmar pergaminos o repartir misiones?- habló el moreno con su característica voz sarcástica

-¡Nah!- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-luego Iruka-sensei se queja cuando Shikamaru va a su casa a buscarte- comentó el rubio desde abajo del Uchiha

-él no va a buscarme porque no se fijará que no estoy en la oficina- aseguró

-en diez minutos tendrás al todo el ANBU buscándote como siempre-

-que poco creyente Sasuke-

-soy realista-

-…-

-…-

-¿te vas a quedar aquí?- preguntó de nuevo

-es un espacio público-

-joder- murmuró –vamos dobe, terminemos esto en casa- concedió quitándose de sobre su compañero al fin

-por mí no se preocupen, pueden seguir con su calentón-

-le voy a decir a Iruka-sensei que andas de fisgón... otra vez-

-¡que poco comprensivos!- dramatizó

-adiós Hokage de pacotilla- dijo el azabache antes de que ambos ninjas desaparecieran

-¿ya le preguntaron a Iruka?- un Anbu asintió -¿y en la librería?- otro enmascarado negó -¿y en el campo de entrenamiento?-

-ya revisamos en todos lados Shikamaru, esta vez Hokage-sama se escondió bien-

-ese hombre problemático-

-¿Por qué no lo dejas pasar por esta?-

-porque me hizo buscar un tratado comercial de hace años en los archivos sabiendo que me iba a tardar, por eso no lo dejo pasar Sai, si me hizo trabajar ahora le toca a él-

-algún día de estos te va a dar un ataque-

-culpa de nuestro Hokage-

A lo lejos se escuchaba la discusión de una pareja

-¡Naruto, no!-

-pero ayer cenamos barbacoa porque tú querías, hoy me toca escoger a mí y yo quiero ramen-

-tú siempre quieres ramen dobe-

-¡Porque es delicioso!-

-¡Sasuke, Naruto!- los saludó el par de pelinegros a lo que la pareja decidió acercarse

-el asistente del Hokage y uno de sus escoltas ¿se les perdió algo?- se burló el ojinegro

-no te hagas el gracioso bastardo, me caías mejor cuando no hablabas- reclamó el pintor

-tú nunca me has agradado idiota-

-no discutan, ya suficiente tengo con las _pequeñas_ peleas de Naruto y Sasuke como para que tú te les unas Sai- regañó el Nara

-¡yo ni he hablado!- reclamó el ojiazul

-y sigue así. ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta vez ese irresponsable de Kakashi?- se preguntó a si mismo

-En el monumento de los Hokages-

-¿y porque lo delatas Uchiha?-

-simplemente porque me fastidio- se encogió de hombros –vamos dobe, que hay que arreglar la casa para esta noche- sin gran ceremonia la pareja se dirigió a su hogar

Las carcajadas inundaban toda la habitación, se encontraban todos los que una vez fueron los once novatos, incluyendo a Sai y a Sasuke.

Una vez concluida la guerra y con la situación en calma habían decidido que se reunirían una vez al mes a convivir, por lo que Sasuke y Naruto acondicionaron el sótano de su casa para ello, en el centro de la pared principal había un pequeño altar y a su lado se desplegaban las fotografías de sus padres, seguidas de sus maestros y amigos más cercanos, personas que marcaron su vida pero que ya no estaban en este mundo, era la pared de los nunca olvidados pero a base de buenos recuerdos, ya que ese sitio era para relajarse y divertirse

-¿y qué dijo Kakashi cuando apareciste frente a él?- preguntó el Uzumaki

-dijo que intentó perderse en el camino de la vida pero que lo hallé antes, aunque aseguró que un gato negro y un zorro naranja lo habían delatado, creo que los pondrá a recoger excremento de perro-

-que lo intente y amanecerá con mierda en su cabeza-

-no empieces a planear venganzas bastardo, mejor saca la libreta que a eso venimos-

El aludido saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña libreta de color negro y con una sonrisa perversa buscó una hoja con los nombres de todos sus compañeros, diversas cantidades de dinero y ocurrencias desde renuncia hasta infarto, era la lista de apuestas de cuánto tiempo más duraría el actual Hokage

-si Kakashi-sensei se entera que apostamos en su contra nos matará- advirtió Sakura

-conociéndolo yo creo que nos pedirá el dinero- dijo Kiba

-yo opino igual que Kiba, terminará sacando provecho- dijo el rubio

Hinata tomó la libreta y se apresuró a escribir las ideas de sus amigos, todo esto sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de que por una de las ventanas un perro ninja escuchaba todo

-Así que mis queridos alumnos se están divirtiendo a mi costa, bien hecho Panku, me parece que un par de mocosos merecen un escarmiento- el Hokage sonrió bajo su máscara, ya tenía una buena idea

-¿al fin hay una buena misión sensei u otra vez intentarás que bañemos a tus perros?- interrogó Naruto entrando a la oficina del Hokage sin tocar

-qué bueno que llegan muchachos- habló serio desde su escritorio

-¿Qué ocurre Kakashi?-

-siéntense, tenemos que hablar-

La pareja se observó interrogante antes de acatar la orden y escuchar a su maestro

-ustedes saben que el cargo de Hokage que actualmente ocupo es solo temporal, que en los tratados de paz de la cuarta guerra ninja se acordó que mi sucesor sería Uzumaki Naruto o Uchiha Sasuke-

-eso ya lo sabemos sensei, estuvimos ahí-

-también recordaran que se acordó que la decisión la tomarían entre ustedes y tendría que ser respetada; bueno, pues quiero informarles que el momento ha llegado, tienen que decirme quien será el séptimo. Espera –pidió al ver que el ojiazul hablaría- déjenme terminar, el Consejo de las Aldeas decidió que el que no sea nombrado Hokage tiene que irse de la aldea-

-¿¡qué!?-

-es por seguridad, para evitar disputas internas. Sé que suena malo pero en realidad no lo es-

-¿Qué no es malo? Prácticamente nos están pidiendo que desterremos al otro- reclamó indignado el rubio-

-En realidad el otro recibirá cargos honorarios en otra aldea, trabajara ahí pero podrá venir de visita-

-eso es un exilio Kakashi, disfrazado de reconocimiento pero exilio a fin de cuentas-

-¡tienes que apelar, no pueden hacernos esto!- pidió Naruto

-Naruto y yo somos pareja, todo el mundo ninja lo sabe, esa decisión no podemos aceptarla-

-creo que una de las razones de esta petición es que ustedes están juntos, ambos son hombres y no pueden tener descendencia por lo que las técnicas de sus apellidos se perderán, creo que el Consejo piensa que así podrán perpetuar sus linajes-

-¿también nos quieren imponer un matrimonio? ¡Esos viejos están locos!-

-¡exijo una audiencia con el Consejo!-

-Naruto, Sasuke la decisión ya fue tomada. Tienen veinticuatro horas para comunicarme su decisión, vayan a casa y piénselo-

La pareja salió en silencio de la oficina de su líder, sus caras lucían abatidas y estaban pálidos, cuando la puerta se cerró el peliplateado curvó su ojo visible, su plan había salido a la perfección

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Naruto?-

-ya se nos ocurrirá algo Sasuke-

El rubio sujetó la mano de su pareja y así dirigirse a su hogar

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei abra la puerta!- Sakura golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta donde vivía su maestro

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- respondió un somnoliento Iruka

-¿Dónde está Kakashi, tengo que hablar con él de inmediato?-

El castaño observó a la mujer, se encontraba sumamente alterada y le daba la impresión de que de que estaba a punto de llorar

-ahora lo llamo- el maestro se internó en su casa y a los pocos minutos volvió con el mayor

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- inquirió cuando llego con su alumna

-Sasuke-kun y Naruto, dejaron esto en mi casa- le entregó una hoja y mientras la leía, el Hokage abría desmesuradamente los ojos

-¿ya fuiste al barrió Uchiha?-

-no, vine impedientemente a verte ¿crees que sea verdad?-

-espero que no, vamos a mirar en su casa. Iruka reúne a la generación de esos dos en mi oficina, es una emergencia-

El peliplateado y la ojiverde salieron a toda velocidad a la vivienda de los otros dos integrantes de su equipo. Al llegar la encontraron vacía y al inspeccionar en el sótano había otra nota:

Kakashi-sensei, si estás leyendo esto es que Sakura-chan ya te avisó que nos fuimos. Sentimos decepcionarte pero no podemos elegir, el precio para ser Hokage es demasiado alto; ya una vez decisiones de otras personas marcaron nuestras vidas y solo nos causaron dolor, por lo tanto pensamos que lo mejor es irnos, te prometemos que no causaremos destrozos ni exigiremos respuestas, solo queremos estar juntos, sabemos que esto te traerá problemas pero no encontramos otra solución. No nos busquen.  
>Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto<p>

Junto con la carta estaban dos bandanas ninja con el símbolo de Konoha

-¿Qué he hecho?- se preguntó para sí mismo

-Naruto y Sasuke se han ido- dijo sin miramientos conmocionando a todos los presentes

-¿Por qué?- fue el cuestionamiento general

-me entere de lo de las apuestas y les jugué una broma, nunca imagine esta reacción. Debemos encontrarlos antes de que salgan del país ¡Vallan, esto es una misión confidencial!- ordenó

La tarde se hacía presente, ese lugar representaba su inicio y fin, tenía demasiado valor para ellos. El rubio observaba la fogata absorto en sus pensamientos

-podemos volver si quieres- sugirió su novio tomando asiento a su lado

-¿de verdad regresarías?-

-solo para verte convertido en Hokage, el único que puede cambiar este mundo eres tú Naruto-

-¿y tú que harás Sasuke?-

-cuidarte desde las sombras-

-sabes que no dejaré que te sacrifiques-

-y yo no te dejare a ti, no otra vez-

El moreno alargó su brazo izquierdo para rodear por los hombros a su acompañante y aferrarlo a él, ambos necesitaban sentir al otro; el rubio alzó su rostro y besó los rosados labios de su pareja. Se quedaron abrazados en silencio

-¿Por qué no se sorprende que estén aquí?- habló una tercera voz

-¿qué haces aquí Kakashi?-

-nada, decidí salir a pasear cuando los dos ninjas mas idiotas de la aldea se fugaron como amantes en medio de un gran drama –su tono de voz iba en aumento demostrando el enojo que sentía- ¿en qué demonios estaban pensando? Sakura esta consternada e Iruka furioso, debí haberles dado una tunda cuando gennins para ver si así dejan de hacer idioteces

-pero nosotros… no podemos hacer lo que dijiste, simplemente no podemos- se excusó el Uzumaki

-Ya sé que no, ¡era una broma! Una maldita broma, solo quería que sufrieran un rato-

-¿y por qué diablos hiciste todo eso?-

-me entere de sus apuestas, me enojó saber que ustedes se divertían a mi costa y sobre todo que jugaran con el tiempo que estaré como Hokage cuando saben que solo estoy esperando que uno de ustedes se decida- reclamó el mayor

-me parece que la reacción es exagerada por unas apuestas, solo era un juego- rebatió el moreno

-ignorando eso, les exijo la verdad; yo creí que después de que se recuperarán me pedirían ser Hokage. Han pasado cinco años y la situación sigue igual-

-si vamos a relevarte Kakashi-sensei, es solo que todavía no es el momento-

-¿a qué te refieres con que todavía no es el momento Naruto?-

-Yo le explico dobe. Kakashi, Naruto y yo perdimos muchos años de nuestras vidas, en lugar de ir a misiones, discutir y admitir nuestros sentimientos nos la pasamos cada uno persiguiendo sus objetivos y ahora, aunque sea tarde, queremos intentar recuperar un poco de esas experiencias, relajarnos, divertirnos con nuestros compañeros, salir y todas esas cosas; por eso no hemos pedido el puesto de Hokage, ya que con las nuevas responsabilidades tendremos menos tiempo-

Kakashi meditó las palabras de su alumno, en realidad sus argumentos eran válidos pero aún tenía algunas dudas

-¿y ya decidieron quien va a tomar el cargo?- la pareja se observó unos instantes

-en realidad eso lo acordamos desde el hospital, ambos seremos Hokages- aseveró Naruto

-explíqueme eso -

-en realidad no hay ninguna ley que prohibía que dos personas ocupen el cargo y así será más fácil, Naruto se encargará de las apariciones públicas, alianzas y todo lo que tenga que ver con relaciones sociales, y yo me ocupará sobre todo de las finanzas, de esta forma las tareas estarán divididas y atenderemos mejor los asuntos de la aldea y también podremos salir de misión de vez en cuando-

-debo reconocer que es una buena estrategia pero ¿están seguros que funcionara?-

-eso solo podemos saberlo sobre la marcha, pero confiamos en que todo saldrá bien- comentó con su habitual confianza

-¿y en cuanto tiempo?-

-danos un año como máximo, solo tengo que desaparecer al idiota de Sai y estaré tranquilo-

-sigues sin llevarte bien con él-

-hm-

-fue una plática provechosa pero es mejor que volvamos a la aldea, antes de que a Sakura e Iruka les de un infarto-

Sakura se encontraba en la puerta de la aldea esperando noticias, sus nervios estaban destrozados pero se sintió revivir cuando observó a sus amigos regresar seguidos de su sensei, inmediatamente corrió y abrazó a ambos, en el agarre comenzó a llorar; cada uno de sus compañeros le permitió un hombro para tranquilizarse

-¡no vuelvan a hacer eso idiotas! Me tenían preocupada-

-lo sentimos Sakura-chan-

-¿Por qué mejor no van a tomar un té y se relajan?- sugirió el mayor, en silencio el trío de ninjas se internó en la aldea

-son inseparables- hablo una voz detrás del peliplata

-lo sé Iruka, son unos idiotas enamorados-

-vamos a casa, ha sido un día largo-

El Hatake sujetó la mano del maestro y se dirigieron rumbo a su hogar

-por cierto Kakashi, dormirás en el sillón-

-¡Iruka!-

Fin

A mi parecer el final ideal de Naruto hubiera sido cuando a él lo nombraran Hokage con Sasuke a su lado, algo sencillo pero significativo y que fuera más acorde con una historia de acción y no con una romántica.

Es el único escrito que voy a hacer relacionado con el final oficial; tengo más historias, tanto AU como del universo ninja, que no se verán afectadas –de todas formas no se apegaban mucho al manga- y espero que vean la luz algún día no tan lejano.

Gracias por leer, ¿comentarios?

P.D: Sigo sin poner títulos decentes u.u


End file.
